


Thanks for the Memories

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Brothers In Crime, Enhanced Speed!Mica, Erased Existence, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female!Jack, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Removal of Memories, Forgotten Memories, M/M, Memory Erasal, Memory Loss, Memory Manipulation!Ryan, Mentions of Car Sabotage, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sabotage, Photographic Memory!Kdin, Precognition!Caleb, Superpowers, Telepathic!Trevor, mentions of assisted suicide, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Coping with loss was never an easy subject for Ryan, but Trevor tries his best to help his brother. Maybe he'll finally succeed.PLEASE READ TAGS FIRST





	Thanks for the Memories

Diet Coke cans littered the floor around them. The night was eerily quiet and ominously dark. Memories were forgotten that day, but it'll never feel like a fresh start. The emptiness in their hearts felt heavier and consuming, but their minds won't remember a thing.

Blankly watching the lights of Los Santos brighten the night around him from the top of the Maze Bank, Ryan sighed and downed the rest of his Diet Coke before haphazardly throwing it behind him. However, he never heard it hit the ground instead he heard someone catch it. Sighing again, Ryan closed his eyes and tried to remember, visualizing as best he could. “What do you want?”

“What? I can't see if my own brother is okay?” He heard a pair of feet step closer to him. “And of course you drink this shit instead of drinking yourself into a stupor. Look at this place, there's cans everywhere!”

Frowning, Ryan looked over the edge of the building and tsked, “You're not stopping me.”

“Hey now, if you're thinking about jumping, of course I'm going to stop you.” He heard the other sigh and drop the soda can, then continue, “But you're not thinking about jumping.”

Growling, Ryan picked up a full, unopened can of Diet Coke and threw it at the other. He knew that he'd react fast enough and he was right because the other swiftly pulled out his knife and cut the can in half as the soda and can flew past him, leaving him untouched. “What did I tell you about doing that?! My thoughts are my thoughts!”

“Not if you continue to erase them.” The other said solemnly and sighed, running a hand through blonde white hair and sheathing the knife. “Look Ryan, I know you and I know what you're thinking even without reading your mind. You are my brother after all.”

Turning back around, Ryan looked down at the city and took a deep breath, “Trevor, leave.” He said firmly and he could feel the other’s stare on his back.

“I've tried time and time again to warn you about this, Rye. It's not going to help, it's _never_ going to help. Obviously I've never convinced you since we’re back here. On the roof. In the same situation. Talking about the same thing. With Diet Coke cans littered all around us. When are you going to stop?” Trevor asked and Ryan could hear the slightest hint of a plea in his voice, telling him to just stop torturing himself.

Ryan clenched his hands, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Trevor sighed tiredly, “I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but…” He trailed off, almost like he didn't want to continue. But he did anyway. “Does the name Ray _mean_ anything to you?”

Frowning, Ryan didn't recognize the name, but felt his heart clench at the name. “I don't know who that is.” He said flatly.

“You don't remember the Fakes’ resident sniper who can shoot better than anyone on the planet. You don't remember how well you two worked together when on assignment. You don't remember how close you two actually got. You don't remember the looks he'd give you when you were playing games and he'd beat you every single time. You don't remember the warm smile that he only reserved for you because you were his world. You don't remember the reason you always have a rose in your collection of plants because you absolutely despise roses. You don't remember that feeling he always gave you whenever you were around him. You don't remember when a rival gang wanted to play a dangerous game and used Ray against us. Against you. You don't remember seeing the gang force themselves on Ray just so you could watch and do nothing. You don't remember when they murdered him in cold blood right in front of you as he pleaded for you to look away. You don't remember that you promised him that you would never forget him. You don't remember when you were here on this roof, mourning him and then forgetting all about him the next day. You don't remember Ray Narvaez Jr.?”

Every word that Trevor spoke made his heart ache longingly and he didn't even know why. He didn't know who Ray was and so he must've not been important in his life to even remember. Trevor continued before Ryan could respond.

“What about Gavin? Do you remember him?”

Ryan could only shake his head as his heart clenched once again.

“Gavin Free, the Fakes’ face and entrusted with making deals with other gangs or with corporations that we were skeptical about. His smile could light up an entire room no matter how depressed everyone was. His energy tired most of us out, but Michael and Jeremy always kept up with him. He'd always bet Michael and Jeremy to do random shit and give them loads of money because most of the time he lost. His life was so focused on letting everyone be happy that sometimes he forgot how to be happy himself and it took an entire week of us just trying to one up each other in making him smile. It was always you who broke through the darkness that was clouding him and he would crack a smile because of you then he'd be himself the next day. Even though he tries really hard to get everyone in a happy mood, he's the laziest son of a bitch I've ever met and only gets up off his ass when it's something necessary and important. He was the light of the Fake AH Crew until…” Trevor trailed off and breathed in and out shakily before continuing. “Until that light disappeared because someone had the audacity to sabotage one of our vehicles. The one _fucking_ time we allow Gavin to drive his own car and it's rigged with explosives. He went over twenty and then he was gone in a matter of seconds. That could've been any of us. Why did it have to be him? We weren't even going to do anything important. It was just a race. A bonding time. But some _motherfucker_ had to ruin it. You don't remember the infamous Golden Boy Gavin Free, do you?”

Ryan only shook his head again. He couldn't bring himself to answer, it hurt too much to respond. Who were these people?

“Of course you don't…” Trevor said sadly in defeat and at that moment, Ryan could tell how tired his brother actually was. This wasn't sleep deprivation tired. This was emotionally unstable tired and Ryan cursed himself for only learning about this now. “I know they're gone, Rye, but please just this once listen to me.”

Ryan couldn't bring himself to look at his brother, afraid of failing his brother. Trevor never let his weaknesses show, not even tearing down his walls to let Ryan help. Maybe the people he was talking about really were people they knew and were close to. Why couldn't he remember them?

“You can't keep doing this to yourself, Rye. You can't just keep escaping into this pseudo reality you've stuffed yourself in because it's going to kill you. You can't keep forgetting them while I'm over here suffering trying to remember them all. Do you know how hard it is for me to mourn them and for me to watch you destroy yourself? It's hard, Rye, and wish you could see that I'm trying to help you. That it's healthier to remember them than deleting them from your life. I wish you would remember how much they actually mean to you and that they were your family as much as I was yours. Please Rye, reconsider. I know that losing all of them was hard, but--”

“I'll make you forget all of them then.” Ryan found himself saying before he could stop himself.

“What? No, I don't want that. I _want_ to remember them. To know who they are. Who they were. I--”

“You lost Jeremy today and I'm sorry.”

“Ryan, you're not understanding the point I'm trying to make here!”

“It'll be easier,” Ryan replied quietly.

“I don't want easier! Listen to me, it's destroying you and I can't keep watching you take part of yourself away anymore. You can't forget Jeremy, please.”

“You lost him because of me.”

“That's not true and you know it!” Trevor shouted and huffed, “I'm convinced I can't reason with you anymore, but you need a shove in the right direction so I have one option and I know that it'll work. Just remember this conversation, Rye, it'll help you make the right decision. I'll see you tomorrow.”

As Trevor left, Ryan didn't answer him and closed his eyes briefly before opening his eyes and frowning at the memory.

“I never did see him the next day,” Ryan spoke up finally as Meg sighed and nodded.

“I know, and I'm sorry.” Meg said quietly and dropped the Diet Coke can carefully.

Ryan shifted on his heels and clenched and unclenched his hands, “Who else? Other than… the other ones he mentioned. Who were they, Meg? Who were the Fakes?”

Meg frowned and her breath hitched, but she started to smile. “Geoff was the leader, he was a funny guy and he took care of you guys. Always put his men first before the job. Jack was a great pilot, she could fly circles around anyone, but everyone knew that Gavin was better with the more crazier stunts. She always made sure that everyone lived. Michael was a bomb waiting to explode and he worked with explosives a lot, but he was a sweet guy and took care of his friends and family. He always checked to make sure that the penthouse was tidy, occasionally yelling obscenities at everyone. Jeremy--”

“Trevor’s boyfriend?”

Meg paused and frowned, sadness suddenly overtaking her and sighing before nodding, “Yes, you still remember him.” She said softly in realization.

Ryan nodded, “He did a lot of bets with…” There was an uncomfortably long pause before Ryan answered. “Gavin.”

Meg could feel the tears starting to well up, but bit her lip and took a deep breath to calm down. She cleared her throat, “Ray was--”

“My boyfriend…” Ryan said quietly and flinched at his own words.

Meg nodded, “He was the first one to leave us. If it hurts too much, I can move on.”

Ryan shifted uncomfortably again, “Please do.”

“Gavin--”

“The others, Meg.” Ryan reminded her firmly, but she was completely sure that he just didn't want to hear about them again.

“Lindsay was Michael’s wife and she loved cats, but Michael will always be first. She used to be the head of the Fakes, but stepped down and gave that title to--”

“Trevor,” Ryan answered distantly as if he only vaguely remembered it which he probably did.

Meg nodded and smiled, “Lindsay was damn good at her job too, but Trevor was better in more ways than one. Though, she did make sure Trevor never overworked himself. I didn't really know the rest of the Fakes that well, but I know that they were all amazing people and you guys became a family. You, Geoff, Jack, Michael, Jeremy, Gavin, Ray, Steffie, Lindsay, Kent, Andy, Neal, Trevor, Larry, Ashley, and Matt, you were all family to one another and everyone hates how the Fakes were just picked off one by one. No one saw any of it coming.”

“What are the Fakes?”

Breathing in shakily, Meg closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, trying to stop them from trembling. “Rye…”

“Trevor wasn't the one who started calling me that,” Ryan replied suddenly as Meg opened her eyes in surprise and nodded.

“Yes, Gavin was the one who started that.”

“Who was he to you, Meg?”

Despite how much it hurt her to continue this conversation, she knew she had to do this and smiled, “My boyfriend.”

“I'm sorry for your loss.” Ryan said on impulse.

“He was your loss too, Ryan.” Meg reminded him and all of the names that she spoke to him made her regret not visiting them more. She should've spent more time with them because the Fakes were no more, Ryan couldn't be considered a Fake even if he did remember. “The Fakes were your family, Ryan, and they were the best family you could ever hope for. I understand why you did what you did, but Trevor gave you a choice. It's time for you to make it.”

Ryan’s head lifted, but she still couldn't see his face and she didn't like the fact that he was so close to the edge of the roof. “You knew what he was going to do.”

Meg sighed, “No… I was his last call.”

“What do you mean?” Ryan started to turn and stared at her with a frown.

“I mean… He went to kill the bastards that murdered Jeremy the day he left you on this very same roof and he told me that it was all part of the plan. If I wasn't on the other side of town, I could've saved him.”

“What plan?” He sounded too dull, almost like he didn't care that his own brother just wanted to help him. Meg was absolutely terrified that Ryan had already made the wrong decision.

“He wanted you to make a choice, Ryan. You're the only person who can bring those memories back from wherever you tucked them away in your mind. He wanted to shove you in the right direction and he requested for me to find out what that choice is.” Meg sighed, “Are you going to forget or remember?”

Turning away to look down at the city again, Ryan raised his hands and stared at them, “My brother did all he could to protect me from the pain. Did you know he was the one to suggest I erase any memory of Ray?”

“No,” Meg answered with a frown. “Why would he--”

“He wanted to save me from the pain, but it only hurt him in the end. He had all of these memories of these people who I should remember and we lost all of them, then I… I lost him. He held onto so much and I'm angry with myself that I never even thought to help him. Erase his memories, erase everyone’s. How many minds have I altered with these hands?”

“Too many to count,” Meg answered.

Turning to look at her, Ryan smiled and placed his arms at his side, “Thank you, Meg, for doing this for me. Trevor had his last wish and you granted it for him. Thank you.”

“Ryan…” Meg called and walked closer as Ryan looked toward the city again and lifted his head, smiling sadly as a single tear rolled down his face.

Slowly, his hands raised to his head and touched specific areas on his head before he closed his eyes and collapsed as Meg caught him and dragged him away from the ledge. She smiled down at him, “You did the right thing, Rye.” She closed her eyes as tears fell, she wasn't sure if it was tears of joy or tears of sorrow. Opening her eyes, Meg took out her phone and dialed a number, “Caleb? He made the right decision. Get Kdin and Mica and help me get him to the penthouse.” Meg looked away to the general direction of the Fakes’ penthouse.

_”That's good to hear, we’ll be there in a couple of seconds.”_

“Maybe he’ll finally have peace.” From the corner of her eye, something shimmered and floated away as Meg whipped her head around and her eyes widened. “No…” She said quietly.

_”Meg, what's wrong?”_

Dropping the phone, Meg hurried over to Ryan and pulled his head onto her lap and held him tightly, “No no no no no! Please Ryan!” Ryan’s body was starting to disintegrate and float away into the sky as Meg held him and begged for him to stay. “Ryan please, you can't do this to us!”

The sound of the rooftop door opening told Meg that Caleb, Kdin, and Mica had come, but she didn't care because Ryan had made the wrong choice.

“Meg…” Caleb called quietly as the aforementioned only shook her head and held onto Ryan even more tightly than before. Without turning to look at her, Caleb directed his question to Kdin, “What did he do?”

Before she could answer however, Mica turned to the other two and frowned, “Who's that and why is Meg so distraught over him? What's happening to him?”

Caleb clenched his hands and jaw, shaking his head at Mica’s questions. “How long?”

“Strong abilities will take more--”

“Kdin,” Caleb said simply as Kdin blinked at him and sighed.

“At the most, an hour. There's nothing we can do now.” Kdin breathed shakily and could only stare at Meg who held onto Ryan like he was her lifeline. “I don't want to forget them.”

“None of us do,” Caleb agreed and could already feel his memories starting to alter. “What's he deleting?”

“Everything,” Kdin answered simply and sighed when Caleb didn't seem satisfied with her answer. “He didn't want anyone else to suffer like his brother, so he's doing what Trevor suggested and that's--”

“Erasing every single memory about the Fakes.” Caleb finished knowingly and closed his eyes because he couldn't take it anymore. Just watching Meg cling to… Ryan and hoping that using just pure will he’ll stay somehow and trying to keep those memories that the guy was erasing… What was his name again? “Who will remember?”

Kdin shook her head, “No one, only our scars will. Unexplainable scars. It's a worldwide ability and he used it to go past its limits, there's no way anyone will recover from this.”

“Guys, who are you talking about?” Mica asked as Caleb wondered why her mind was wiped immediately. Maybe it had something to do with her ability. Maybe because she was faster, her mind was altered first. Caleb didn't know, he didn't really want to know. He absolutely hated this. Meg had said that his brother was so sure that--dammit what was his name again? He was too ashamed to ask--he would bring all of his memories back, but his brother was wrong. He couldn't even remember the brother’s name anymore either. Oh god, he couldn't deal with this. None of them could. The Fakes were a core part of them, but they were going to lose them. All of them.

Who were the Fakes?

What was Caleb just thinking about?

Why were they on the Maze Bank?

Who was that with Meg and why was she crying?

Caleb’s head hurt and his hand flew to his head, massaging it, “Kdin?”

Kdin shook her head and instructed, “Wait with Mica in the bank, I have to talk with Meg.”

“But--”

“Trust me, Caleb.” Kdin said and started walking over to Meg before Caleb could even answer as Mica pulled on Caleb’s arm and led him back into the building. Kdin silently watched Meg clutch Ryan so tightly that she was sure that she was going to break him, but he was slowly deteriorating and floating away from them forever. Soon enough, Meg was going to be clinging to nothing but air. Although she really wanted to, Kdin didn't dare step any closer to them.

“I… I thought he'd make the right decision… Trevor was so sure.” Meg breathed out shakily.

Kdin frowned, “No one could've known what decision he was going to make.”

“Trevor shoved him in the wrong direction.” Meg said. “I don't want to forget about them. They were my family.”

“I know,” Kdin choked out and sniffed, “They were my family too. All of the Fakes. They were people I could trust with my life and I'm so glad that I got to know them.”

“Will you remember?”

Kdin shook her head, “No one will remember, just the scars. The Fakes will be a distant memory because of Ryan. Meg, I'm so sorry.”

There was a long pause that Kdin thought that Meg wanted some peace and quiet, but she spoke up. “What're you sorry for?” Meg’s grip didn't loosen on Ryan, “I don't know who this is… but I don't want to let go.”

A single tear fell down Kdin’s face and she curled her hands into fists. This couldn't be happening. After all they've been through, this was how their legacy was going to end? Forgotten because of one of their own’s ability to alter people’s memories. She couldn't take it. She had to do something, find someone who could get them back. She had less than an hour to find them before their memory left her mind as well. An hour wasn't enough time and she didn't know anyone with the same ability as Ryan. There was nothing she could do in that time span, so she stayed by Meg and waited with her.

Eventually, Ryan’s body disappeared completely and floated away as Meg clutched onto nothing, but she still appeared she wouldn't let go. “He's gone,” Kdin muttered.

“I don't know him, but I feel empty without him.”

Kdin looked up to the sky and sighed, “We failed, Trevor. Ryan altered everyone’s memories, we can't do anything anymore.”

“Who's Trevor and Ryan?” Meg asked quietly as Kdin frowned and answered honestly.

“I don't know.”

Diet Coke cans littered the floor around them. The night was eerily quiet and ominously dark. Memories were forgotten that day, but it'll never feel like a fresh start. The emptiness in their hearts felt heavier and consuming, but their minds won't remember a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came from a character from a Transformers comic MTMTE and this story is in no way related to Specials. Yes, the abilities are mostly the same in Specials.


End file.
